1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Windows serve not only to provide a view to outside but also to allow sunlight to enter a building. However, due to location of a building on earth, the time of year, and even the time of day, the elevation angle of the sun relative to a window may be such that the sunlight does not penetrate into the building very far and so artificial light must be employed even though it may still be daytime.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.